After the battle
by Lottie626
Summary: Name is so unoriginal, I know...  Basically this is Ron and Hermione after the battle. I might throw a bit of Ginny and Harry in aswell. Please read it since I'm not good at summaries *puppy dog eyes*


_**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me, this was written for entertainment purposes only. **_

_**I know I haven't written anything in ages and I apologise for that but to make it up to you, here's a little story I decided to write while watching Goblet of Fire. It's nothing to do with The Goblet Of Fire or based during that book but yeah... I'll just shut up now and let you read. **_

Hermione Granger sat next to the window in the tattered Gryffindor common room, staring down at the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The battle of Hogwarts had just finished and the bodies of everyone who had been killed were currently being moved into the Great Hall.

A tear dripped down her already soaked cheek as she looked out at the destroyed castle and all the rubble lying on the ground. Sure, Voldemort had been defeated and the Wizarding and Muggle world would be safe once more but she couldn't help but feel sadness and sorrow. The loss of her friends and practically her family were gravely upsetting. Fred, Tonks and Lupin along with so many others had lost their lives that day and she knew that it would be hard for it to sink in for everyone.

She had decided to go to the common room too get away from everything, it didn't help. There were so many Gryffindors in there swarming around the common room and dormitories frantically. They were all happy and excited about the Dark Lord being vanquished, some dreadfully upset about the deaths. She had left Harry and Ron down in the Great Hall with the rest of the Weasley's. She felt too upset to be in the room where everyone lay dead but she also felt guilty about leaving them during their grieving.

She looked out of the window and into the distance, thinking about her mother and father who were somewhere over in Australia, living their happy lives together with no idea of what was going on or who their daughter was. She needed to find them soon but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

She stood up, to leave and go down to the Great Hall to Harry and Ron, and turned round to see Harry, Ron and Ginny walk in. She saw that Ginny had been crying, same with Ron and walked towards them. She gave Ginny a long hug and they didn't say anything, they all just stood there, motionless. Ginny walked away, slowly and Harry gave Ron and Hermione a re-assuring look and followed after her. Hermione and Ron were left in the crowded common room... alone.

Ron took Hermione's hand and lead her upstairs to the deserted 7th years boys dormitory. She could feel, just from his grip that he was upset. That he didn't want to let go. She followed him and they entered the room and he sat down on his bed. The walls had gigantic holes in them and half the room had been burned. Most of Ron's possessions were burnt and ruined and he sat down on his bed, staring at all of it.

"Look at it." Ron finally said. Hermione walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him. She looked around at the mess and placed her hand on his. "It doesn't seem real, does it?" He said and turned to her. She looked at him and could see the sadness fill his eyes.

"Not at all." She said, turning away and looking at the damaged wall. She felt Ron hold her hand tight once again. She wasn't sure what she should say but she knew she couldn't say anything that would make Ron feel better about the death of his brother. She wanted to tell him that everything was fine and that everything would be all right but she knew it wasn't going to be, not for a long time at least.

"I just can't believe it's over..." He said with a huge sigh afterwards. It was obvious to Hermione that he wanted to start crying all over again. She wanted him to let out his feelings but she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"Me neither." She said. She felt like she wasn't being helpful in the slightest and she probably wasn't but there wasn't really much more that she could say to make the situation easier for Ron. His brother had just been killed, there wasn't really anything that could make the situation easier or better for Ron.

"Hermione..." Ron said and he turned to face her once again. "...What happened... earlier? ...You know..." He asked and Hermione was unsure how to answer. Ron and Hermione had previously shared a kiss and of all the things for Ron to talk about she didn't expect it to be that.

"Ron, do you really think this is the best time to talk about it?" She asked him, unsure of what else she should say.

"I don't think any time will be the best time to talk about it, Hermione." He stated. He was right. There wasn't really any time that would be good to talk about it. She wasn't sure what had happened, what it had meant.

"I suppose..." She said, still unsure about what to say. She had never really been in a situation like this before, but then again, who normally would have? Talking about a kiss that you'd shared with someone during a war before later finding out that that someone's brother had been killed? Unlikey.

"Look... Hermione..." He had a tone of uncertainty in his voice and her stomach seemed like it had been tied into a huge knot. What if what had happened had just been a spur of the moment type of thing and he only kissed her back because he thought he was going to die? All these types of thoughts were flying around in her head while she waited for him to continue. "I... erm... yeah... Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be..."

"What is?" When she said that she knew what was coming. That he didn't really like her in that way and that he did only kiss her because he thought he was going to die...

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
